


Her Imperial Condescension

by TelepathJeneral



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Other, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelepathJeneral/pseuds/TelepathJeneral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the Psiioniic vaccilates in temperment, so do his quadrants vaccilate in hue. And his Condescension is more than happy to accomodate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Imperial Condescension

It was dark among the hallways of the flagship, darker than usual in the middle of the void, and most of the crew had been dismissed to their quarters, leaving the ship in silence. Descending to the lower levels, an occasional scream could be heard among the faint thud of machinery, the design of the ship tending more and more toward the organic as the hallways grew more and more cramped. It was there, in the literal heart of the monster, that one finally found the Helmsman chained to his post, perspiring lightly in the roiling heat of the ship’s belly. What one did not expect to find, however, was the Imperial Condense herself, standing before him with a familiar small smirk resting upon her features. Head bowed before her, the Helmsman panted for breath, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor as he endured her scrutiny. She held her position for a long time, quietly testing the endurance of her beloved Helmsman, and finally stepped forward to raise her 2x3dent, letting the metal barely grace the side of his cheek. He didn’t react to the touch, but continued staring downward, not even daring to peek at the tips of her shoes, and her smile strengthened.  
After another long while of this positioning, she took a step closer to him, placing her within his field of vision and making him recoil slightly, straightening against his chains to more properly align himself with them. She licked her lips slowly, feeling the heat begin to irritate her skin, but ignored it to press closer, 2x3dent now raised to rest beneath the Helmsman’s chin. As she slowly pushed the metal upward, watching the dull gold prick her Helmsman’s soft flesh, she grinned softly, waiting until he whimpered lightly and pulled upward, teeth worrying his bottom lip in trepidation.  
“Ah, my Helmsman. I would not hurt you. You are my darling. My dear. My little adoration.”  
He didn’t reply, simply tilting his head upward in an attempt to avoid the 2x3dent. She only smiled, that same, infuriating, inscrutable smile, before moving the weapon again, pressing it nearly to his chest before slowly pushing upward again. This time, he struggled against his restraints, pulling at the immovable metal and flesh bonding him to the ship, but to no avail. As he leaned backward, bottom lip white with the pressure of his tensed jaw, she took a step closer, waiting a moment longer before pulling her weapon away. He collapsed in relief, sagging closer to her, and she took advantage of the opportunity to cup his chin with her free hand, fingers delicately reaching up to trace the edge of his helmet before they trailed down to the point of his chin, cool in the heat of the engines.   
He tensed visibly at her actions, unsure of how to respond, and his discomfort made her tilt her head in curious satisfaction, letting the 2x3dent rest at her side as she continued to run her hand over his skin. Occasionally, he would shiver lightly at her touch, but otherwise remained still.  
“I love you.”  
The words stood out coldly against the background noise, and he gave no indication that he had heard-except, of course, his reply.  
“You love me.”  
“You are my dear. My darling.”  
“You love me.”  
“Of course I love you.”  
“I am your pet.”  
“My little plaything.” She let out a tinkling laugh, tilting his head to get a better look at his cheekbones. Quieting again, she let his head fall back down as she ran her hand down his neck, finally coming to rest in the center of his chest. “My darling. My Helmsman.”  
“Your…Helmsman, my lady-“ His voice was dry, whispery, but she seemed not to care. “I…”  
She waited patiently as he gathered his strength, mind searching for words. “I hate you.”  
“Do you, now?” Instead of anger, her tone conveyed a mild delight, and the sharp edges of her pointed teeth poked into her lip as she smiled. “How delightful.”  
“You are my scourge, my lady. My torture.”  
“That I am, little thing, that I am. This is wonderful.”  
“I hate you. I despise you. I loathe you with every fiber of my being, I-“ He choked on his last word, shuddering slightly against his restraints as her hand languidly trailed back up to his chin. This time, however, he leaned into the touch, moaning lowly. “I love you, I love you, you are the shining star amidst my dark, tormented dreams-“  
“I know, dearie, I know. It is a good thing.”  
“You keep me here, chained to the dark and the heat and the pain-“  
“Yes? And?”  
His body tensed, and relaxed, with alarming speed, arms clenching as his breath grew ragged. “I hate you for it, you, the one who put me here, the one who trapped me here, the one who keeps me here-“  
She simply nodded, her hand against his cheek tensing.  
“And I love you, oh, I love you, you with your brilliant, shining radiance, your cold compassion, your-“  
“Love. For I do love you.”  
“I know it. And I hate it.”  
“You hate it?”  
“I hate you.”  
“That you do.” She nodded, stepping away to let her hand slide from his chin almost reluctantly.  
“I love you.” He whispered, head bowed.  
“You love me.” With every word, she took another step back, nearing the door of his strange chamber.  
“I hate you.”  
“You hate me.”  
“You are beautiful.”  
“You disgust me.”  
“And I hate you.” With that, he collapsed entirely, the restraints around his hands the only things keeping him upright. She watched him fall impassively, gaze distant, then turned to leave with a quick and quiet bang, abandoning him among the darkness and the heat once more. After a small interval of time, he sensed rather than saw the reddish light beneath him pulse and surge, and prepared himself as the familiar tingle of energy raced through his chains, the demands rushing in upon him once more with a tearing, blinding pain-


End file.
